The present invention relates to a method of forming a complete image by combining a plurality of image segments and, more particularly, to an image forming method capable of eliminating deterioration of image quality inherent in a serial scan color ink jet printer or like color dot matrix printer, i.e. deterioration at a boundary portion between two nearby image segments which are provided by consecutive main scans.
In a dot matrix printer, it has been customary to produce images on a paper by moving a carriage a plurality of times in a main scan direction while feeding the paper in a subscan direction between consecutive main scans. The problem encountered with such a printer is that the quality of images is apt to be deteriorated at the broundary or joining portion between two nearby image segments printed out by two consecutive main scans due to irregular paper feed, vibration of the carriage and, in a charge control ink jet printer, irregular deflection.